


and still champeen

by deuteroscopies



Series: the prophet and the king [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cage Fights, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuteroscopies/pseuds/deuteroscopies
Summary: Ephram's ready to come back from his self-imposed isolation, but he's still working off the trauma of the demon -- in the Underground cage matches. Freddie's not just there to cheer his man on, but also to remind Ephram of what he'd been missing.
Relationships: Freddie Watts/Ephram Pettaline
Series: the prophet and the king [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551673
Kudos: 1





	and still champeen

**Author's Note:**

> > Freddie Watts = Tom Hardy FC, Ephram Pettaline = Boyd Holbrook FC. These stories are set in the supernatural town of Soapberry Springs, in the Pacific Northwest. Freddie is a fairy con man from London, with cobalt-coloured dragonfly wings and silver fairy dust, who has a Japanese Chin familiar named Oliver; Ephram is a witch from impoverished East Kentucky who shares his body with a demon called Anaxis and has green magic of his own.
>> 
>> [the prophet and the king 'verse tumblr](http://theprophetandtheking.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Once Ephram had gotten himself off the beach, had a shower and a proper meal or two and some coma-deep sleep back in the trailer he still owned (complete with scrubbed-down and repaired bird coops, to his great relief), he texted Freddie where to meet him. Well, ‘meet’ was stretching it somewhat; he’d sent Freddie the particulars for how to find his way to the Soapberry Underground, if indeed the fairy needed directions at all. More specifically, Ephram directed him to the fighting arena.  
  
It was true to form for Ephram to turn to the physical when he was in emotional turmoil, but this night’s fight wasn’t so much about that. It was about a strange, almost manic inflation in his mood, where instead of wanting to submerge his internal pain under cuts and bruises, he felt like he’d bust open unless he expended some of his energy. His match that night was a squatty gargoyle with a genial face, which made it all the more easy for Ephram to keep his mood; the two of them put on a show that was more light-hearted than the usual arena fare, and although Ephram came out on top the gargoyle still laughed and hugged him at the end.  
  
He hadn’t looked to see if Freddie was in the stands. But once the fight was over, Ephram loped hopefully along the outside of the ring, wiping sweat and blood from his forehead as he searched for the fairy.  
  
When the fight was over, and Ephram lingered by the ring - sweaty and bleeding lightly, and looking for all the world like the most delicious thing Freddie had ever seen - Freddie made his way down out of the stands, and through the crowd to meet him, his blood already buzzing.  
  
Truth be told, he’d been a little surprised when he’d gotten Ephram’s text that this was where he wanted to meet, but he hadn’t questioned it, feeling that Ephram had more right than most to do whatever made him happy - and expel a little excess energy and aggression - however he saw fit. But once he’d arrived, Freddie had given himself over to the experience. He’d bet heavily on Ephram to win - magic ban during these cage matches notwithstanding, he knew the strength in that beautiful whipcord body, and he had no doubt that he’d walk away a richer man for it - and he’d embraced the spirit of the evening.  
  
In fact, he cheered himself hoarse, all the way through the fight - that was _his_ man in the ring, after all - and the whole time, all he could think of was how good it felt to know that Ephram would agree.  
  
They belonged to each other now.  
  
When Freddie got down to the ring, he took a long hungry look at Ephram, his heart clenching because he’d missed him, and worried over him, even as his cock swelled in his jeans with want; turned on by the aggressive masculinity that seemed to be emanating off Ephram in waves. It was a heady mix, and Freddie loved it.  
  
Loved him.  
  
“Looks like I bet on the right horse then,” he said with a wide smile, raising his voice just enough to be heard over the noise of the crowd before moving closer, needing to touch him. “Christ, I missed you, love.”  
  
Catching sight of Freddie finally, when he came down from the stands and found Ephram, the witch gave a loud, hooting yip of excitement and busted through whatever people were in his way to get to Freddie. Hands still trailing bloody, torn strips of tape, he grabbed Freddie along his neck, thumbs rubbing the strong lines of his jaw as Ephram kissed him hard and panting. “Babe,” Ephram said, “you just keep bettin’ on me and it’ll get you far.” He laughed at his own braggadocio, not caring that people around them were watching in various states of curiosity and suspicion; Ephram’s entire focus was on Freddie, his gaze devouring and hot with adrenaline.  
  
Wrapping one arm around Freddie’s shoulders, Ephram steered them both through the crowd towards the combatants’ room, where the next fighters were filtering out to their matches. He could tell that Freddie was aroused, and that just made the heat kindle even more, low in his belly. It felt so good to know that he had the right to this, to be able to touch Freddie how and when and where he wanted, out in public without giving a fuck who saw. It was lucky, too, because damned if Ephram could keep from touching Freddie. All his willpower got swept away in a frenzy of want.  
  
Ephram didn’t bother with anything fancy, finding them a room, nothing. He set Freddie up against one of the lockers and put his palms to Freddie’s shoulders, pinning him there, and leaned in to nudge the tip of his long nose against Freddie’s. “I missed you so goddamn much, honeypie,” Ephram said, grinding one hipbone against Freddie’s cock. “Hell, I’m only just getting to know you, I couldn’t conscience spending more time on my own when I could be spending it with you.” He was still running with sweat, slowly getting Freddie damp the more he pressed against the fairy. That was good, Ephram thought savagely. Would mark Freddie as being his, covered in the scent of him.  
  
He kissed Freddie deeply, groaning into that luscious mouth as he slung one arm around Freddie’s shoulders and cupped the back of his head with the other hand.  
  
As good as Freddie had known it would be to have Ephram close again, to see him in person, to be able to reach out and touch him, he’d underestimated the actuality. And that underestimation had only been compounded by the circumstances of their reunion.  
  
He was entirely at Ephram’s mercy; everything the witch did - every hungry look, every possessive touch - made Freddie’s blood run hotter. He just wanted more; he didn’t care who saw, or what they saw. He’d never been afraid of an audience.  
  
And the more Ephram manhandled him, sensually proprietorial, the more Freddie knew he’d be on his knees for him before the other man’s sweat had dried.  
  
Pressed up against the lockers, Freddie couldn’t choke back his moan when Ephram’s hip made contact with his cock, spreading his legs and pushing back, craving more. “Fuck,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Ephram, licking the sweat off his neck; the salty tang hitting him deep and low. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve thought of you?” he breathed.  
  
And then Ephram was kissing him, stealing his words and his breath, and Freddie thought that rather answered his question.  
  
“I got plenty idea,” Ephram said, with a wolfish grin and eyes dark as he ground against Freddie more deeply. “Lucky for me you ain’t the sorter feller who pretends he ain’t turned on when he really really is.” Now that the initial heat and rush had been given a taste of Freddie’s body, Ephram slowed down again to catch his breath, to enjoy having Freddie here in his arms again. The adrenaline and sheer happiness from winning the fight, having Freddie _watch him_ win the fight, they would only be sated in a more physical way, but he didn’t want to waste this moment. The headiness of coming back together after a harrowing time apart.

“Good,” Freddie murmured, his hands on Ephram’s neck and shoulders, touching and massaging, his fingers sliding up into Ephram’s sweaty hair, “-you _should_ know…I _want_ you to know…” He leaned up to kiss Ephram’s mouth again, dirty and sweet. “Pretending’s not something I’m interested in doing when it comes to you.”  
  
“Wanted you to see this,” Ephram said, adjusting his stance so that he could undo the front of Freddie’s trousers, stick his hand down and latch his fingers onto Freddie’s hip, nothing more, not just yet. “It’s something I like doing and I wanted you to be part of it. I want you to be part of just about everything, sweetpea.” Rocking against Freddie’s solid body, Ephram hit an angle so perfect for his own growing need that he gasped, pushing his open mouth against Freddie’s face as he caught control of himself again. He wasn’t about to ruin what lay ahead of them, that was for damn sure.

Freddie bit back a little moan as Ephram unfastened his trousers, the witch’s hand hot on his skin; making Freddie ache for him that much more, his breath hitching. “I was very proud of you tonight,” he said, his voice low, “Thank-you for asking me to come; for letting me see you. You were fucking beautiful, love…”  
  
He arched his back, pushing forward as Ephram crowed closer, the hot breath against his cheek undermining what little self-control he was still holding the reins on. “…I told everyone who’d listen that you were mine…”  
  
Another fairy came into the room, her bare feet bound in tape as well as her hands and forearms. She didn’t say anything, just fetched something from her locker, then caught Freddie’s eye and gave him an enthused thumbs-up before leaving. Ephram didn’t notice her at all, so caught up in moving his hand along the golden-tanned skin of Freddie’s thigh, around to his lower belly, until he caught the man’s stiffness in his hand. Swallowing hard, Ephram rasped, “Think we’re ready to go somewheres a lil more private now, huh?”  
  
Noticing her suddenly over Ephram’s shoulder, Freddie gave the fairy who’d walked in on them a weak smile - too caught up in the way Ephram was touching him to manage much more - and huffed out a breathy laugh at her enthusiasm, his focus back on his witch long before she was gone again. His world was only big enough for two tonight.  
  
Rocking needily into Ephram’s hand, Freddie nodded his answer. “Anywhere,” he said thickly.  
  
That was all Ephram needed to hear.  
  
Already doped up with pleasure from Freddie’s responses, not to mention the praise – Freddie’d boasted about him to other people, and he was proud of Ephram, _proud_ – the idea of groping on each other here in the locker room was no longer one that Ephram could sustain. The need was growing in leaps and bounds and Freddie was so pliable and so possessive that Ephram didn’t waste another moment.  
  
He pulled and tugged Freddie along with him (not that the fairy needed much coaxing) down the honeycomb halls of the Underground, until they came to the private rooms with their light panels at the door, green and red to show if a room was occupied or not. The first green light Ephram found, he pushed open the door, swung Freddie into the room, and kicked the door shut before catching the man up in his arms.  
  
“Gonna need to take my time with you, darlin’,” Ephram rumbled against Freddie’s mouth as he kissed him over and over, small biting kisses. He started to wrestle Freddie’s clothes off, walking him backwards towards the bed, and kept talking in the same sing-song ravenous way: “Wanna take you apart, Freddie, fuck you till you’re mindless, till even that clever as hell brain of yours ain’t in working order, God Almighty.”  
  
Ephram took a few seconds to strip his own clothes off, leaving them on the floor as he wrapped his arms around Freddie and toppled them both to the bed. The room itself was utilitarian at best – a double bed with clean sheets, a variety of sterilized and sealed sexual aides, and a curtained-off sink and toilet, but that was of no importance at the moment. Moving swiftly, his muscles still firing off smoothly and strongly from being warmed up, he planted Freddie on his back and moved down the fairy’s body. Stopping to suck and bite at a nipple, scrape his teeth along a rib, before he swallowed down Freddie’s cock, gagging slightly as the head rammed against the back of his throat. He didn’t care. Just so long as he could gobble up as much of Freddie as he could.  
  
Freddie grinned, his hands already buried in Ephram’s damp hair, fingertips digging gently into his scalp as he did his best not to buck his hips. He was enjoying the hot wet seduction of Ephram’s mouth far too much to risk having it taken away. “You can fuck me any way you like, sweetheart,” he promised breathlessly, “-but it takes an awful lot to shut off my brain…”  
  
“You’ve managed it before though,” he smiled through heavily lidded eyes, and wet lips, “You fucked me nearly insensible that night in warehouse; so if anyone can…”  
  
Freddie’d let his thighs fall open, keeping them splayed wide and wanton as Ephram sucked him, and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation - lost in the man - as he laid there, thinking about how quickly his life had shifted focus.  
  
How Ephram had become a necessity. How he was becoming essential to Freddie’s continued daily happiness, for reasons both virtuous and debauched - a fact which, to Freddie’s eyes, made the other man as close to perfect as they came.  
  
Freddie’s body responded to him in ways that it never had for anyone else. Ephram’s touch made him light up internally, made him hungry and horny and desperate…  
  
And _very_ eager to please.  
  
He groaned as Ephram’s tongue sent electric current crackling up and down his spine, his grip tightening on the witch’s hair, lower belly trembling, and breathed, “Jesus Christ, love…you feel so fucking good…”  
  
“Put your fingers in me, yeah? Make me beg for that cock…”  
  
Licking a stripe up the underside of Freddie’s cock, Ephram darted the point of his tongue against the leaking head, savouring the fresh, briny taste of Freddie’s precome. “Yeah, I can see your mind tickin’ away in there all the time,” he said, pausing to lap up another bead of fluid. “But maybe I should try for twice, huh?”  
  
Freddie’s mention of that first time, in Ephram’s warehouse, had heightened the speed of his blood; the memories of that underlined what he was doing now, the thrill of Freddie’s body feeling, tasting familiar. It usually went the other way, where it was the first shock of contact that was the magic point, but not with Freddie. Ephram had the feeling that each time he had sex with Freddie, it would just be even more compelling, more encompassing. Familiarity in this case bred desire. How could it be any other way when Freddie was a beautifully packaged mystery beckoning to Ephram’s every sense?  
  
He grasped Freddie’s sides, taped hands preventing any slipping as he turned the fairy over onto his belly and then switched his grip to Freddie’s hips, hauling them up from the bed. Without wasting any time, Ephram spread Freddie open wide and spit against his exposed hole, slicking it sticky and hot with Freddie’s own precome. He gave his fingers a perfunctory suck and then, with a hungry grunt, pushed two of them into the fairy without hesitation. There was resistance, even with Freddie’s gorgeous, wanton cooperation, but Ephram shoved past it until his fingers were as deep as he could go.  
  
“I’d love to hear you beggin’ me to fuck you, darlin’,” Ephram said, pushing his other hand down Freddie’s spine to keep his shoulders and face against the mattress, only his hips obscenely raised. “I wanna do it. I wanna be so deep inside you I can feel your pulse, so deep you can feel it in your throat when I shoot off in you.” Saying it out loud made Ephram groan, his mouth watering at the thought as the thrust of his fingers sped up, twisted. “Fuck, I love having the taste of you in my mouth, honey, could fuckin’ cum just from that alone.”  
  
Christ, he loved the way Ephram touched him, Freddie thought as he was turned over, quickly and easily; the decisive strength of Ephram’s hands, the surety of his movements, making Freddie’s cock slap against his belly, and leave smears of precome behind. That same needy excitement destined to start dripping onto the sheets underneath him within minutes.  
  
He made a breathy whining noise when Ephram spread him wide, moaning when he felt the hot splash of spit against his hole, shifting his legs further apart; not begging vocally yet, but unable to resist physically. And when Ephram’s fingers breached him, driving in deep and hard, Freddie let out a low guttural groan, pushing back against them. “Ephram…” he panted, his voice already stripped and raw, “…just- God…just like that…fucking hell…”  
  
And then he was being held down against the bed - his ass still up, still presented to Ephram to be used and fucked any way he saw fit - and Freddie’s cock throbbed even harder between his legs. Ephram’s beautiful voice, and the steady motion of his thrusting fingers making his temperature rise and his thighs shake; his pleasure loud and evident as the witch played him like an instrument, teasing out the burning stretch of total vulnerability.  
  
Freddie rocked back as best he could, the little twists of the fingers inside him making him shudder, and all he could think - while he could still think - was that he would never stop wanting this. He’d never stop wanting Ephram. Never tire of him, never picture someone else.  
  
He couldn’t conceive of a time when being loved by Ephram Pettaline, making love to him, would be anything other than the joy it was now, tonight, right in this moment. And never in his life had Freddie looked so forward to being held in the afterglow.  
  
Love, he was learning, really was a staggering, earth-shaking actuality.  
  
Swallowing hard, his chest heaving, blood rushing hot and fast, Freddie groaned, rocking back against Ephram’s hand, needy and desperate. “Fuck me,” he groaned raggedly, laboring for breath, “So I feel it for days, love…fuck me hard, and come inside me…”  
  
“…Ephram, please…”  
  
“How hard, Freddie?” Ephram leaned down, his weight lying along Freddie’s back, the sweat of their bodies mingling as he kissed one broad shoulder, then dragged his mouth down to the root of one wing. “How hard you want it, sweetheart? You want me to fuck you till you’re screaming?” Ephram shuddered at the thought of it, Freddie’s sandpaper voice losing its silver-tongued control … all because of him. The depths that Freddie had let Ephram into himself were staggering, unprecedented, and stirred Ephram’s desire and his devotion both, constantly escalating them.  
  
Although maybe _that_ part of it was because they were both the kind of lover who paid attention to what their partner wanted, did their best to deliver. It made for a blinding crescendo of fulfillment when they were together, and this, even with Ephram sweaty and bruised and bloody, seemed almost unbearably beautiful.

“Hard…” was all Freddie had managed when Ephram had asked - that mouth already taking him apart; words and deeds lighting fires under his skin that he wasn’t sure he ever wanted put out - and he knew the answer was woefully inadequate. If he could have, he’d have told Ephram that he wanted to ache for him after, to be reminded of Ephram’s claim on him; to feel it, and him, when Ephram was no longer close enough to lay his hands on - but he simply didn’t have the breath to spare.  
  
To be touched like this - gentled, and handled, and pushed to crests of pleasure that seemed almost too much for the body to take - this, for Freddie, was Ephram’s province alone. There was a hunger between them, a bone-deep craving for each other, that seemed to be insatiable; and to do anything other than surrender to it - to embrace it - seemed like the worst kind of ingratitude to whatever higher power had placed them inside each other’s orbit in the first place.  
  
And they had been given to each other for a reason. For multiple reasons, maybe. Freddie’d seldom been so sure of anything in his life.  
  
Running his scruffy face along the upper edge of one of Freddie’s wings, savouring the feel of it, Ephram added a third finger to the two that were working Freddie open. “Now don’t you worry, baby,” Ephram crooned, “I ain’t gonna take long with this, just wanna get you all good and ready for me, ready to take it when I fuck you.” Mouth pressed against the knob at the top of Freddie’s spine, Ephram wrapped his arm around the fairy’s waist and dragged him higher on the bed. “Hupsy-daisy,” he grunted, easing his fingers almost all the way out of the tight clutch of Freddie’s body, using the v of them to guide his cock against the tender, slick, heated hole and pushing in with a guttural moan.  
  
Trembling when he felt the new growth of Ephram’s beard dragging across his wing, he accepted the third finger his witch pressed into him with a grunt, pushing back against it, and trying to take them deeper; squeezing around the digits as Ephram manhandled him back up the bed, and then letting out a bereft little sob when they were taken from him again.  
  
But his desolation didn’t last long. Before he’d even been able to beg to have them back again, Ephram’s cock was finally pushing inside him, the desperate, ragged sound of their collective relief loud in Freddie’s ears. And when Ephram started to fuck him in earnest - slow, smooth, deep-reaching strokes; drawing nearly all the way out of him before plunging back in again - Freddie couldn’t have been quiet if he’d wanted to be.  
  
Which he didn’t. Ephram deserved accolade on all fronts tonight.

“Oh, fuck, Freddie honey … God, you take it so good, like you was meant for this, for me. You were, weren’t you?” Ephram started moving into Freddie in long, gliding strokes, working his way faster slowly, slowly, until he’d built a driving pace. Growling, Ephram grabbed Freddie’s hands and slapped them onto the steel bedhead, pinning his wrists there with one big hand.  
  
The sheets started to twist up around their knees as Ephram fucked harder, keeping Freddie’s wrists captured, keeping his arm banded like iron around the fairy’s hips. He had Freddie in place to plunder, to funnel all the residual aggression and violence of his fight into. With a snarl, Ephram bit down into the thick muscle at the base of Freddie’s neck, worrying at it as the barrage of his thrusts into the delicious wet heat of his charming Freddie, his precious Freddie, became heavy enough to jolt the bedframe along the floor.  
  
“Yes…fuck, yes…” Freddie gasped, “…you _know_ I was…” His nerves sparking as Ephram’s driving rhythm found its target, making his head swim and his cock leak that much more, Freddie clutched the bedframe, white-knuckled, and rocked back into the force of Ephram’s hips. He was drunk on the heat of his skin and the strength of his arms; the sting of Ephram’s teeth and the jolt of the bed only serving to intensify how full he felt, the sweet, aching, exultation of being fucked exactly the way he needed to be.  
  
“Touch me,” he panted, his chest heaving, “…now, love…please, fucking touch me…”  
  
There wasn’t much that Ephram knew for sure about Freddie yet, in terms of who he was or the things that lay in his past, but he was absolutely crystal-clear certain about one thing: that Freddie Watts had never lacked for lovers, probably many of whom were nowhere near his own high calibre of sexual prowess. So to hear Freddie coming apart under Ephram’s hands, his teeth, shuddering around his cock, it was enough to make Ephram’s blood hot and racing, his body so slick with sweat that he had to keep renewing his grip on Freddie with slippery hands.  
  
The room wasn’t very big and it had been built to keep the sounds from other rooms out and to amplify the sound in each; as Ephram continued to hammer his cock into Freddie’s ass, the slap of skin and the thick liquid noises seemed to fill the air around them. It was obscene and all-encompassing, and Ephram tilted his head to shift his bite to the scruff of Freddie’s neck with an animalistic growl. He moved the hand clutching Freddie close to him down, over the fairy’s muscled belly, those gorgeously heavy hipbones, until he caught up Freddie’s cock in his hand and squeezed.  
  
Thumb flicking against the slit before circling the head, Ephram licked a feverish stripe up the back of Freddie’s neck, into his hair, did it a few more times before coming down to nip at Freddie’s ear as he began to jerk him off. “Like that, darlin’?” Ephram panted, lips pressed against Freddie’s damp temple. “Fuck, you smell so good, got my mouth watering, got me wanting to never stop doing this, baby, never, want you all the fuckin’ time every which goddamn way I can have you whether I’m filling you up or you’re fuckin’ me out Freddie, honey Freddie I–!”  
  
The babble of raspy, frantically carnal stream-of-consciousness stopped as Ephram’s voice cracked and his whole body went still. Then he started moving again, fucking his orgasm into Freddie as he whined against the fairy’s throat on each spurt of semen, each punishing twist of his hand on Freddie’s cock. “You come too, you come too,” Ephram muttered, half-insensible, taking his hand from the bed railing and adding it to the work of his other hand, cupping and pinching at the head of Freddie’s erection as he pulled the shaft. The two of them were kneeling upright on the bed, now, and Ephram groaned as he shifted them so that they could see themselves in the mirror on the wall.  
  
“This is the _best_ dream I ever had,” Ephram announced loudly, following this proclamation with hard, branding little kisses along the side of Freddie’s neck. He kept pumping his hips, the passage made easy now, and said, “Go on, Freddie, gimme your cum so I can lick it all up off my hands.”  
  
Freddie let out a keening, grateful moan when Ephram took hold of his cock - the witch pouring filthy-sweet praise into his ear, his body completely at Ephram’s mercy - rocking forward into Ephram’s fist, and back against his thrusts; hovering just on the brink of orgasm, but doing his best to hold out until Ephram came first.  
  
Wanting that to be what tipped him over the edge.  
  
And when it happened - Ephram stilling as he swelled and pulsed out his release deep inside Freddie, going quiet as he filled him, hot and wet - Freddie moaned loud, clenching around him, trying to milk him dry. He bit his lip as he savored the feeling, then found himself pulled upright, his wings pressed to Ephram’s chest as the witch began to fuck him again, each push - slick and fast - driving Freddie closer to his own climax; the combination of those pounding thrusts and the hands on his cock making his breath come in shuddering gasps of breathless obscenity.  
  
Babbling Ephram’s name, and reaching back to clutch at him as he was turned toward the mirror, Freddie couldn’t help the noise he made when he saw them - deep, and low, and wrenched out from the pit of his stomach. The sight was debauched and beautiful, and just one look was enough to make him obey all of Ephram’s murmured urgings.  
  
Dropping his head back against his witch’s shoulder, his back arching, he groaned as he spilled into Ephram’s hand; trembling with the force of it, panting as he struggled for air.  
  
“Ohhhhhh,” Ephram crooned, watching Freddie avidly in the mirror, the way the ribbons of come gushed over his fingers, splattering up Freddie’s abdomen, dripping down his hip. “Oh, look at that, honey, look how good you did it for me. Just like I asked.” Lifting his hand, Ephram brought it to his mouth and lapped up the streaks of pearly white stickiness deliberately, as neatly as a cat with cream, licking in between his fingers and sucking them clean. He raised his other hand to Freddie’s mouth, moaning a little when his wet fingertips touched those enticing, reddened lips. “Go on, darlin’ - have a taste.” Ephram doubted this would be the first time that Freddie had ever tasted his own spend, so he went right on ahead and pushed his fingers into the fairy’s panting mouth.

Exhaustion washing over him like a wave, Freddie sagged back against Ephram, watching in the mirror as the witch licked his hand clean, and filing the glorious image away to be revisited another time. And then, Ephram’s praise warm and heavy in his ears, he opened his mouth when sticky fingers touched his lips; sucking his own creamy salt from Ephram’s skin, his lover’s softening cock slipping from his body.  
  
Drawing Freddie down on the bed, Ephram proceeded to curl his long limbs around the other man’s body and snuggle against him as his muscles wound down from the doubled exertion of the fighting and the fucking. “That’s two wins I got tonight,” he announced, pressing his chin against Freddie’s shoulder (bleeding slightly from the bites Ephram had delivered) and smiling at him. “And I reckon this is the one I’m happier about.” His voice was shining with pride, in fact, as he looked down at Freddie’s body, bare against the sheets. “I swear to God Almighty, Freddie,” Ephram breathed, “I ain’t never seen a man as beautiful as you. All this–” he ran one hand down as far as he could go, “–and them wings, too. Could drive a poor lover mad.”  
  
Content to hold and be held once they’d settled on the bed, to just have Ephram close, Freddie smiled when the other man proclaimed having him to be the greater win of the evening, and chuckled softly at the gentle praise of his body. “Do you have any idea,” he murmured, focusing for a moment on the claiming sting of the bite on his shoulder and the ache in his ass, “-how much I love it when you say things like that? Or how beautiful you are in your own right?”

“Oh,” Ephram said easily when Freddie complimented his looks, “I do all right for myself. I was a sight prettier when I was a young’un, but being older and having all that experience under my belt–” he snickered at the unintended joke, “–ain’t nothin’ to sneer at.” Ephram bit down gently on Freddie’s chin, making little growling sounds before chuckling and going back to their simultaneous shifting to find just the right way to fit together. It didn’t take long, and even if it had, Ephram certainly wouldn’t have complained about having more reason to touch any and all parts of Freddie.

Freddie added his own small huff of laughter to Ephram’s chuckle, murmuring, “I’m quite partial to everything you’re carrying under your belt myself, darling,” before his words fell away and he just let out an approving ‘mmm’ when they settled into the perfect position, as snug as puzzle pieces clicking home. He sighed happily as Ephram kissed him, turning his head to capture the witch’s lips again, and letting out a soft groan as he felt Ephram’s spunk dripping out of him. “I’m very glad you’re back, sweetheart.”

“I’m glad to be back too. I got a need for you, honey, runnin’ hot under my skin. One that feels like it ain’t never gonna slow or go cold.” Ephram didn’t care to distinguish whether Freddie meant he was glad Anaxis was pushed back, or glad Ephram wasn’t still camping out in his truck; it didn’t really matter which. Knowing that Freddie – sophisticated, sexy Freddie who probably had a shit-ton of complicated brainy things on the go with all kinds of fancy people – had actively missed his company made Ephram feel all melty inside.

Freddie closed his eyes as Ephram spoke again, the sweetness of both the witch’s voice, and his message, touching something very deep and very fragile inside Freddie. He’d known all his life that he wanted to be wanted - more often than not he felt like he’d been _born_ having that particular hole to fill - but he’d never considered the idea of being _needed_ until quite recently. He’d never thought it was possible that he could be. And now that he had considered it; now that it was an option, he wanted it as much as he’d ever wanted anything else. Anything he’d ever craved enough to chase, or steal.  
  
Maybe even more so.

Clasping Freddie’s face with one hand, Ephram planted little kisses all along the fairy’s jawline, up to his cheekbone, nuzzling against him. He was completely pliant now, almost puppyish in his sated-but-needy desire to keep cuddling with Freddie. “You probably know how to throw some fists yourself, huh?” he murmured. “Got into some scraps in your time?”  
  
Shifting slightly, getting more comfortable in Ephram’s embrace, Freddie thought about Ephram’s question before he answered it. “I do know how to defend myself,” he agreed, “-because it became apparent rather early that physical strength was going to be a very worthwhile asset to possess in a pinch; but I generally try my best to avoid those sorts of scenarios if I can.”  
  
He smirked at Ephram fondly. “I’m a lover, not a fighter, darling; or couldn’t you tell?”  
  
Ephram laughed at Freddie’s claim to prefer the bed over the brawn, and gripped Freddie’s bicep. “Listen, boss, if you got half the skill you do in scrapping as you do in sparking, then you must be one helluva fighter.” Turning briefly to reach down a tall bottle of water from near the bedhead, Ephram cracked it open and socked down about a third of it in one go before handing it to Freddie and tucking himself in close to the fairy again. “I’ll never leave you from now on,” Ephram vowed, sleepily. “There’s nothing to be gained from it.”  
  
Freddie opened his eyes again when he felt Ephram’s hand on his bicep, grinning as he replied, “I do alright for myself,” tossing Ephram’s own modesty back at him with a sleepy-eyed smirk. He watched the lovely line of Ephram’s throat as he swallowed, and then took the bottle when it was offered to him, drinking quickly, before recapping it and dropping it over the side of the bed; cuddling close to Ephram again, just in time to hear the witch’s slowly-drawled promise. “I’ll hold you to that,” Freddie said softly, as he closed his eyes for the night, sated and secure.  
  
And he would. He had no intention of letting go.


End file.
